The GT Big Balloon Parade Wiki
Welcome to the ! We have 65 Giant Character Balloons, 20 Novelty Balloons, 8 Heritage Balloons, and 8 Balloonicles in this Big Balloon Parade. New Balloons that are Debuting to this Parade. December 7th - Lots of Newcomers! True and Bartleby are making wishes in the Parade! PBS is celebrating 50 Years of the Public Broadcasting Service! MPM's Shea the Superstar is here to save the Parade! Kellogg's Frosted Flakes Mascot, Tony the Tiger, joins for the First Time. Lincoln Loud is ready for his First Parade Debut. pocket.watch's Alpha Lexa and Combo Panda are ready for their Big Parade Day. Buster Bunny Celebrates Tiny Toon Adventures 30th Anniversary with a New Reboot Show. December 17th - Two Newcomers! Tom and Jerry are celebrating their 80th Anniversary with a New Movie on the Way. December 20th - One Newcomer! Frosty the Snowman is celebrating his 50th Anniversary in the Winter Season of Christmas. December 21st - One Newcomer! MPM's TNT joins the Parade for his First Time. December 22nd - Four Newcomers! MPM's Sparky is saying "Hi-O World" to the World in the Parade! Catbug joins the Parade for his new cartoon called Bravest Warriors! Elmo celebrates his 40th Anniversary in Sesame Street. TVOKids are celebrating their 25th Anniversary and with a New YouTube Series called: TVOKids Logo Bloopers. December 23rd - One Newcomer Homer Simpson joins the Parade along with Bart Simpson! December 24th - Ten Newcomers Steve is joining the Parade to celebrate Minecraft's 10th Anniversary. Marker from BFB and the Gremlin Gang is always chasing that Naughty Gopher! Also from the Gremlin Gang, Sky, Lana, and Eye Small are joining all together! MPM's Nick-Noe-Network is also joining the Parade. PBS Kids' Mascots, Dot, Dee, and Del, are celebrating PBS Kids 50th Anniversary. Joining Charlie, Kit, and CJ is a New Custom Elf, Daxton the Elf! December 25th - Three Newcomers Yayoi Kusama joins with a New Balloon called Love Flies Up to the Sky! From Walmart, The Lovable Emoji Smile joins the Parade! From Goodyear, The Tube Guys joins the Parade for the First Time! January 14th - Three Newcomers Yakko, Wakko, & Dot from Animaniacs are joining the Parade to promote their new Reboot Show! January 15th - Four Newcomers From Really Rad Robots, MiBro is ready to rock. MPM's Polar the Robloxain is also joining the Parade. Kirby is ready for Action for his Parade Debut. Narpy Cat from Narpy, is bringing some fruit for everyone. January 19th - One Newcomer Lloyd from LEGO Ninjago is ready for his 12th Season called: Prime Empire on Cartoon Network. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse